Anime Wars: The Battle Begins
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Characters from different series will be showing up in this epic battle against good and evil. Follow Haruhi Suzumia as she is transported into a world full of excitement and danger.
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi's Awakening

Haruhi stepped onto the gravel. For the first time in a long time, she had stepped outside of the apartment complex. This time though, it was much different than the last time she saw the outside world. The last time she saw it, the streets were a buzz with life and people and animals. But the new streets were destroyed. Streetlamps had fallen out from where they had once been put down and the telephone polls laid in waist, sprawled across the ground with their backs broken, no hope of ever working again. She took another step out the door, moving her feet around in her little white ankle socks, still not use to this new ground under her feet. She put her hand to the doorframe and pushed herself out slowly, glancing around at the new world. Taking looks from side to side, to make sure that nobody was around. A Wind started to blow past her hair, playing with each individual strand as it passed and leaving them alone once it left. The whistle of the wind in her ear gave Haruhi a better sense of calmness.

She started to walk further and further away from her apartment complex. The gravel shifted under her feet as she made those solemn few footsteps into her new world. The wind passing her wasn't cold, but a nice summer breeze. Her white, pink sleeved, T-shirt and Denim hot pants didn't seem to fit this landscape at all.

The ground was covered in a thin layer of gravel, giving the land that type of old west look,

She walked across the street to a convenience store. The stores sign was worn from time and the door hand been destroyed by a few bricks and shelves from within the store. The windows were barred from the inside and the glass had been broken. Haruhi looked through some of the cracks in the barricades. It looked as if the place had been robbed of all its supplies. She backed off from the store and continued to walk around the area for a bit.

The area was full of stores that were just like the last one. All had boarded up windows and all had been stolen from. The area seemed to go on forever in all directions. The only notable building was the apartment complex which stood four stories high. Haruhi started on her way back to the complex, taking her time to enjoy every step as she walked a long the paths.

When she got to the street that would take her to the apartment building again she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the street. She stood near the entrances of the first store she visited and hid for a couple seconds. The motorcycle got closer to her as the seconds passed. Suddenly a motorcycle came up to her. A young girl riding a broomstick accompanied the rider as well as a tall well built man.

"God Evangeline." The motorcyclist said, "Why do we have to make this trip everyday just to see if anybody else woke up here."

"Because the almighty trans-dimensional witch says so." The Evangeline answered very snobbishly while sitting on her broom.

The cyclist got off his bike and took off his vest. He set it on his bike's seat.

"Damn it Crow." Evangeline yelled, "Put your shirt back on."

He looked at her and smiled. "Nah. The sun's great today." He smiled. And leaned back.

"Damn." The other man said. "It is hot today isn't it?"

Haruhi continued to observe the people in front of her as they sat and basked in the sunlight, the girl didn't seem to be enjoying it too much. Suddenly Crow started to walk up to the door. He stepped up to the hard wood door and knocked on it a few times. He waited a couple minutes, and then knocked a few more.

"Is anybody in there?" He yelled out.

Haruhi just continued to hide herself, in fact she grabbed a large box that was near her and hid behind that. Crow knocked again and then walked back to his bike. They waited for the better part of ten minutes and then they got ready to leave for their base.

"Seriously." Evangeline said, "They decide to send the only vampire in the whole alliance out to greet the recruits." And she sped away on her broom.

Crow got on his bike and turned to the other guy. "She sure complains a lot, doesn't she Rakan."

Rakan turned to him, while in mid-stretch and said, "Oh, you don't know the half of it." They both sped off. Rakan went by foot, running at the same speed that Crow was doing on his bike.

Haruhi started to step out from her hiding spot. She walked over to the step in front of the door that she came out of. It was still at about the noon hour and the sun was high in the sky. Those people came for the last person that stepped out of that door. If they came for her, than what did they want with her? Why did only three of them come. Then she realized that she was only a human. What could be so special about her? She was only a teenage girl by the name of Haruhi Suzumia.

Suddenly she heard the roaring of an engine coming her way. It came from a black van about 5 miles off, only noticeable on the horizon. Haruhi ran back to her hiding spot and hid behind the box again. The van pulled up after about a minute of waiting. The driver had parked it so that Haruhi's view of the door wasn't blocked. The doors opened and a group of people walked out. One of them was a tall man with a black dress suit on. He wore his hair very neat and had a belt with a bunch of red and white balls on it wrapped around his waist. The second was a shorter man who wore a black leather coat and black leather pants. He had blonde untidy hair and a scar down his face. The Third was a tall woman who wore a navy blue trench coat, suspenders attached to a pair of black pants and a black sports bra, she was also missing her left arm. They all stepped up to the door. Only the shortest man started to knock. He knocked vigorously at the door.

"You'd better get the fuck down her right now, or we'll barge in!" He yelled.

The other man grabbed his shoulder and smiled, "Now Mello, that's no way to ask a person to come out." He pushed Mello to the side and knocked again. The woman walked to the side and grabbed a box out her pocket that was about the size of a cigarette box. She popped a stick out of it and put it into her mouth, it wasn't a cigarette, but a candy stick.

The taller man started to knock on the door. "Hello up there. We just want you to come with us to help our group out. You see we need all the help we can get." He waited for a couple seconds and knocked again.

The woman walked up to him and pushed him to the side with him to the side with her hand. She pulled a gun out of her belt and shot at the lock. She opened the door and shouted up the stairs.

"Where not fucking kidding you here. We need the help, and I'm willing to come and get you myself if that's what it takes!" She hollered up the stairs. Haruhi hid behind the boxes, staring at them with a mild sense of curiosity as they went on with what they were doing.

"Alphard." The taller man said. "That's no way to get a person out of hiding." He patted her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off it and stepped aside. The taller man started to walk up the stairs and into the apartment building.

Mello ran up to the frame of the door and yelled, "Just watch yourself up there Giovanni." He stepped aside and pulled a box from his pocket. He took a cigarette out of it, lit it, and started to smoke.

"God I hate going to these places." Mello said as he took a puff of the cigarette. "They always give me the creeps."

Alphard looked at him, "Yeah, well live with it." She said.

"What did you just say to me?" Mello said.

"I told you to live with it." Alphard said, "I lost an arm in the last battle I was in."

"Fair enough." Mello said as he took another puff of his cigarette.

After a few minutes, Giovanni came back down. He looked at Mello with a disappointed look on his face.

"Damn." Mello said and he ran to the van.

Giovanni and Alphard followed behind him and got in their own respective seats; Giovanni in the driver's and Alphard sitting in the back, where she could think. They drove off down the street and eventually disappeared.

Haruhi found herself questioning what was so special about her again. But this time she didn't get out of her hiding spot, she just sat and day turned to night, Haruhi found herself dosing off. She felt safer knowing that she was harder to see in the darkness, so she let herself fall asleep.

When Haruhi woke up next she found herself in a place that was much different from where she fell asleep. She was on a comfortable bed with an end table sitting next to her. Haruhi looked up and saw three people all staring down at her.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" the first one yelled out. The first being was a girl with a cute voice. She bent over and hugged Haruhi. It was now that Haruhi noticed her flaming ginger hair and bright white outfit.

"Who are you?" Haruhi said, pushing the girl off of her. "What am I doing here?"

All six of the people around her stood up and introduced themselves.

The first one, who was the girl that had been hugging her said, "I'm Rena Ryuugu. Pleased to meet you."

The second, a slightly taller brown haired man said, " My name's Keichii Maebara." As he did this, he used his thumb to point to himself. He was wearing a red muscle shirt and a pair of tan khakis.

Next to introduce herself was a 10-year-old girl with long dark hair. "My name is Furude Rika. Please just call me Rika-chan though. Nipah!" She said with a smile. She was wearing a green summer dress.

"I'm Satoko." Another 10-year-old girl said. This girl had short blonde hair and wore a hair band in across the front. She also wore a green summer dress.

The next two answered simultaneously, "And we're Mion and Shion." These two girls looked exactly the same, right down to the bust size. They both had long green hair, but one wore theirs up, and the other wore theirs down. They dressed very different though. Mion the one with her hair up, wore a yellow T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and wore a hoodie around her waist. Shion, the one who wore her hair down, wore a white turtleneck with a tight black shirt.

Mion lowered her hand and offered it to Haruhi. "And your at the Comsos base."


	2. Chapter 2: Beatrice's Reincarnation

Beatrice opened her eyes. Battler had denied the existence of witches, and in turn killed her. So why was she hear. The room was dark and messy. There were many things that Beatrice couldn't recognize. There were also many things that she couldn't place a name on that were probably created after that incident in 1986. She was thirsty. For the first time in twenty years, she could feel the needs of a normal human being.

"Fuck." Beatrice yelled, "Why can't I ever forget?" She started to cry as she did so.

She walked got up and went to the nearest sink. She poured some water into her hands and pulled them up to her face to wash the tears away from her eyes. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled. She drank the water without taking a breath, and placed it on the counter with a large sigh. Beatrice looked for a place to sit down, but was unsuccessful. She went to sit in the corner of the room by the wall.

Beatrice extended her legs out to look at them, happy that she was alive after being denied. It was her body, but she wasn't wearing her usual ball dress. It was her other outfit. She was dressed in the school girl's outfit that she would wear while she went to visit the old man Kainzo in his mansion. It consisted of a Black top and red skirt with black stockings and a pair of black school shoes. Beatrice planted her face in her right hand.

"Fucking lovely." Beatrice said starting to cry.

She looked up at the ceiling and thought about the events that had unfolded on the island. Regretting each and every one of her decisions right down to asking Battler to kill her. She was lonely now; the only beings around her were the insects that would make their routes, looking for crumbs and food left unattended. The only sound she could hear was that of her own breathing and the radiator that was running at the other side of the room. The corner that she sat in had been cloaked with a terrible cold spell that gave a sort of irony to her situation.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Seven Sisters of Purgatory, I summon thee." Beatrice said as a teary smile ran across her face. Nothing happened. She brought her leg closer to her and started to cry into them. "Please." She said to herself. "I just need a friend." She cried for a while and suddenly a little girl materialized.

"Hello." The little girl said, "Beatrice, why are you sad." She was wearing a white embroidered dress and a small black crown on top of her head. She had long ginger hair and violet eyes.

"Maria!" Beatrice yelled out as she jumped toward the girl.

"Beatrice." Maria said, looking at her confused.

"You'll stay here with me." Beatrice said, "Won't you?"

Maria looked at her, "Of course." She said with a happy smile.

"Thank you." Beatrice said, holding back her tears. "Even when the Seven Steaks of Purgatory won't come at my command." Beatrice started to cry. "Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, please come back to me. I promise I'll stop calling you all my furniture, and treat you as my equals."

Maria looked at her and moved out of the way. Beatrice fell to the ground and continued to cry there, waiting for all her friends to come and greet her.

A knock suddenly hit the door at the other end of the room. Beatrice looked up. "Other people." She said to herself. Somebody knocked on the door again.

"Hello." A voice said, coming from the other end. It sounded feminine and British.

"Eva." Beatrice said.

She heard the woman give out a small sigh. "Yes," She said, "Some people call me that."

Beatrice ran to the door and tried to open it, it was locked, so she turned the latch and let the woman in. She was surprised at the appearance of the woman standing in front of her. She didn't look like Eva, at all. Instead of Auburn hair she had a bright blonde head of hair. She was a bit shorter, but had the same proportions as Eva did. She was wearing a dress that was comprised of a tight corset and a skirt. A belt had been pushed into her cleavage. She was wearing tall lace boots with out stockings underneath them.

"Who are you?" Beatrice asked with a confused look on her face.

The woman looked at her and lifted her hand up to her face, "I am Dark Evangeline." She said, "The Maga Nosferatu and the bringer of death to all those who oppose me."

Beatrice looked at her with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Quite an ego for such a powerless witch."

Evangeline slapped Beatrice. "Fool. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" She yelled in a pompous tone.

"I've never heard of you." Beatrice said.

Evangeline looked at her, "Learn some manners toward your elders."

Beatrice looked at her with judging eyes. "How old are you?" She said in a judging tone.

"I'm over five hundred years old." Evangeline said with a sadistic smile on her face. "What do you have on that?"

"I'm over one thousand years old, and still young." Beatrice said, wearing the same smile.

Beatrice walked past Evangeline. Evangeline tried to stop her with a wall of artificially made ice; Beatrice waved her hand and the wall melted. A large grin ran across Beatrice's face as she did this. Her magic powers were back. Battler was nowhere to be found, so he couldn't deny her the title of Endless witch. "Ke heh heh heh heh. Nothing can stop me now." She said as she walked through the newly formed puddle of water.

"Why you!" Evangeline yelled stamping her feet. "Get back here."

Evangeline ran down the hall and tried to swipe Beatrice. Beatrice dematerialised into a swarm of golden butterflies and rematerialized behind Evangeline. As she rematerialized she bore a maroon ball dress with a black corset on the outside. Instead of wearing her hair down she was wearing it in a bun with a hairpin stuck through it. Around her neck was a red choker with a bow in front. Her smile changed from one of sadism to one of pure malice.

Evangeline looked at her and she could fell the power emanating off of Beatrice. "Well." She said, "I suppose I should escort you out. I wouldn't want the other two picking a fight with you." She patted Beatrice on the back.

Beatrice's smile toned down to a friendly smile. "I'm glad to see you understand." She looked back to the room, "Come on Maria."

"Coming." Maria yelled as she came running out of the room.

Beatrice bent down and pet Maria's head. "Are you ready to go Maria?" She asked.

Maria nodded her head and grasped Beatrice's hand.

"Who are you talking to?" Evangeline asked.

"Pardon." Beatrice responded.

Evangeline shook her head and put her fingers to her forehead. "Never mind." She said.

Evangeline led Beatrice through the hallway and down a few flights of stairs. She led Beatrice out a door and into the remnants of what use to be planet Earth.

One of the men outside looked at Beatrice. "Who is this lovely young woman he said.

"Can it Jack." Evangeline said, "She'll come out of her own free will. If she doesn't want to come with us, then we'll let her walk."

Crow, who was leaning over his bike, took a look at Evangeline. He averted his eyes. "You really shouldn't wear that kind of outfit Evangeline."

Evangeline heard that and walked up to him. She puffed out her chest and brought her body close to Crow's bike. She pushed the handle bar between her breasts and stroked the handle. "But don't you even like it a little bit, Crow." She said as she looked up at him with an innocent look on her face.

"It's just that I don't think that a woman should expose herself that much before marriage." Crow responded.

Evangeline patted his cheek and walked away smiling. Before looking at Beatrice she held put her hand on her hip. She pointed at Beatrice with her free hand. "I am going to allow you to choose between coming with us to a place were you will be forever excepted, or going out into the world to find your own path." She said with a tone of acceptance.

Beatrice brought her index finger to her lips. She looked at Evangeline for a few seconds before turning around to face Maria. "What do you think?" Beatrice asked.

Mary looked at the group of people standing behind Beatrice. With one of them being a slightly frightening vampire, another looking like he was part of a street gang, and but the last one looked like he could be trusted. Maria thought about it for a couple seconds and then shook her head.

"No." Maria said, "Some of those guys look pretty scary."

Beatrice smiled and turned back around to face Evangeline. "I will not be accompanying you today. But thank you." She said with a smile on her face. She turned around and lowered her hand to Maria. Maria took her hand and they started to walk away.

"Wait." Evangeline said.

Beatrice turned her head to look at Evangeline. "Yes." She responded.

"Who have you been talking too?" Evangeline asked.

"You can't see her." Beatrice said with a confused look on her face.

"Can't see who?" Evangeline asked.

Beatrice looked down at Maria. "The little girl beside me, the one I'm holding hands with." She responded.

"There's no little girl with you." Evangeline said.

"Oh." Beatrice said. She turned her head to face the road in front of her. She continued to walk along the road.

After a while of walking Maria started to pull on Beatrice's arm.

"What is it?" Beatrice asked.

"I have to use the washroom." Maria said, seeming embarrassed.

"That's okay." Beatrice said, "We'll just find a place for you to go." She began to look around for a store that would have a bathroom. They were still in the city. And they were still surrounded by boarded up buildings. Beatrice broke into an old restaurant and opened the door for Maria. She looked around inside for a bit and finally found the washrooms. "Maria!" She yelled. "Over here!"

"Thank you Beato." Maria said as she ran into the washroom.

Beatrice found a place to sit and ponder why she had been reincarnated in this world. She sat down and thought for a moment, until she heard a feminine voice behind her.

"Hello master. How might I serve?" The voice behind her said.

Beatrice turned around and saw the figure of a young woman. She looked to be in her early 20's but proved to be much, much older than that. She had long black hair that was cut in a line above her eyebrows, but only far enough across so that her eyes would not be covered. She had blood red eyes that looked like that of a demon's. She wore a black unitard with a red school girls top that had a tie as a compliment. She wore a dress that only covered the back and sides of her waist and a pair of tan leather boots with black stockings underneath. She wore a garter belt over her unitard as well. She was quite slender for a woman of her cup size at a double d cup.

Beatrice's eyes began to water as she jumped at the woman. "Lucifer." She yelled as she landed on the other woman. Beatrice dug her face into Lucifer's chest. " I missed you so much."

"Lady Beatrice. How may I serve you?" Lucifer asked.

Beatrice took her head out Lucifer's chest and looked her in the eyes. "Will you love me? Be here for me? I promise I won't call you furniture anymore." Beatrice said.

Lucifer looked at her for a couple of seconds. She pulled Beatrice's head back into her chest and started to pet her hair. "Yes, my master." She said. "I will."

Beatrice began crying louder, "Please." She said, getting Lucifer's attention. "Call me whatever you please."

"Thank you. Beatrice." Lucifer said hugging her slightly.

Beatrice began to hug Lucifer tightly. She continued to cry for a few minutes as Lucifer hugged her back and stroked her hair. Beatrice was eventually calmed by Lucifer's presence.

They got up from the position they were in and walked over to the booth that Beatrice had been sitting in. Beatrice looked at her with happy eyes as Lucifer sat down across from her. Lucifer looked at Beatrice and smiled.

"Where have you been? I called you an hour ago." Beatrice asked.

Lucifer looked at Beatrice. Lucifer's smile stayed consistent as she talked. "It was a long transition between these two worlds."

"What do you mean?" Beatrice asked.

Lucifer chuckled, " You moved dimensions when you died." She answered.

"Doesn't that mean that-" Beatrice said as she clamped her hands together over the table.

"Yes." Lucifer said. "They have crowned a new Golden Witch or should I say, Golden Sorcerer."

Beatrice gained a look of confusion. "Then don't you serve the new one?"

"No." Lucifer said, "Battler denied the existence of witches but was given the title of Golden Sorcerer, so he inherits nothing." She placed hands in a grasp on the table.

"Battler." Beatrice said, she paused for a moment. "But he killed me, denying the existence of magic and then becoming all powerful in the art." Beatrice looked over to the side for a second.

"But we can all come and serve you in this world. Ange never became the Golden Witch and the title has been respectively passed on to you in this world." Lucifer said. "So I promise, as your magic gets stronger you will see the rest of my sisters."

"Will I have the power to make you visible to all who can't see you?" Beatrice asked with a smile.

Lucifer looked at her and smiled back. "I'm sure that you will be able to, you should be able to now."

Beatrice looked up at Lucifer with a pure happiness. Maria came out of the washroom and looked for Beatrice. She found her in the stall holding the hand of Lucifer.

"Luci-chan!" Maria yelled in excitement. She jumped up and gave Lucifer a hug as if she had just seen a long lost friend.

Lucifer looked down at Maria with a smile and patted her on the head. "Maria." She said with a tone of happiness.

"Where have you been?" Maria asked.

Lucifer put her down and got to eye level. "I was brought through a portal and came here so that I could serve Beatrice." She said.

"Oh." Maria said, mesmerized by the thought of portal travel. "It was just dark and then light for me."

Lucifer smiled at Maria and then turned her head to Beatrice. "If you want to find the rest of my sisters. I would suggest that we leave here and search for them."

Beatrice nodded her head and got up from her seat. "Well." She said, "We better be off then."


End file.
